Particularly for producing chips from logs and small trees which are used in the paper industry to make pulp, it is desirable to remove any limbs and the bark prior to introducing the tree or log to a chipper for chipping the wood product into usable chips. Flail drum systems of the character to be disclosed have been used in conjunction with chippers and like processing machinery for many years, and have been proposed and used in many forms. For example, the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos., which are incorporated herein by reference, are concerned with various flail assemblies and their use:
1,552,498, Noyes PA1 4,023,604, Stadnick PA1 4,061,166, Larson PA1 4,172,481, Brisson PA1 4,222,418, McCray et al PA1 4,572,258, Mischel PA1 4,787,431, Demlow PA1 4,889,169, Peterson et al PA1 4,947,906, Schroeder
The present invention is directed to a system of improved character which will operate in the field for much longer periods of time before part replacement is necessary, provides increased bark removing capability, and enables the more economic replacement of the component parts which are subject to wear.